


Parents

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gwen's parents are shit, Parents, gwenvid - Freeform, max is still a little shit, they adopted Max because I can never leave him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Gwen, David and Max have dinner with Gwen's parents.





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen's last name "santos" belongs to forestwater!

Today was a rather stressful day for Gwen. She invited her parents over to finally meet Max and David.

Gwen's parents were..pretty shitty parents.

But they still deserved to meet Max. They met David years back.

It was obvious David could see how tense Gwen was, because he planted both his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be fine" he said in a hushed tone and giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. That managed to make her feel a bit better.

He gave her a reassuring smile while she returned it.

David then gently kissed her cheek. "Be right back" he said, giving her a small wink and walking into the hallway and into his room.

'It better be alright' she thought to herself.

The loud knock on the door made Gwen freeze. She stayed frozen for a few more seconds before the knocking continued.

Finally she rushed to the door and opened up. And there they were. Carlos and Valentina Santos.

"Finally. The least you can do is open the door quickly",the older man huffed. His dull violet eyes pierced into Gwen's bright ones.

"H-hey mom and dad!" Gwen said, trying her best not to sound as pissed off as she truly was.

"..Gwendolyn" Valentina said. It was made pretty obvious neither of them wanted to be there.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Well?"

"Oh, oh! Right! Please come in!" Gwen stuttered.

Once Gwen stepped aside the two walked in. Looking around the apartment, obviously unamused.

Valentina was just about to judge when she was cut off.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Santos!" David chimed happily. Walking up to the two with a big smile and holding his hand out for a handshake.

Neither accepted, only glared at him.

"David". It was made pretty obvious Gwen's father hated David, things got worse when Gwen and David began dating and began raising a child that wasn't even theirs together.

David cleared his throat, his smile faltering a bit.

"Where's the boy?"

"Here"

Everyone turned around to just behind the door, Max was standing there. Apparently he had been sitting beside it and when the door first opened and kinda his himself.

"Mom, dad, this is Max", Gwen said, laying a hand on the boy's back.

Max simply waved at him.

"Hm..you need to teach the boy some manners" Valentina said, walking past Gwen. Gwen swore her eye twitched.

And that's basically how the whole night went. Gwen's parents judging and insulting her countless times. Making rather rude comments about her past and David and Max.

The five sat at the table, eating dinner. No one could say they'd had a good night so far.

"So! Mr. And Mrs. Santos, how've you been?" David asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Fine" Carlos said, not even bothering to look him in the eyes.

"Gwendolyn. How's that job search going?" Valentina asked, smirking when Gwen flinched at the question.

"I..um..well.."

Valentina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Typical. Still jobless"

Gwen felt her chest begin to burn. A normal feeling now when near her parents.

And that's what finally made David snap. Standing up he firmly placed his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna need you two to leave" David tried to keep his voice calm.

"Why the fuck should we?"

David knew that Valentina and Carlos loved to mess with people and piss them off or make them uncomfortable.

Especially to their own daughter. They loved to see her stutter and break down. It made David sick.

"I'm not going to play around. Please leave"

They didn't move.

Max grabbed out his phone to film the action. He'd defiantly send this to Nikki and Neil.

"I'm not going to say it again. Get the fuck out of here".

And that made everyone go silent. When David cursed he was truly mad. Standing up they grabbed their stuff and began walking towards the door.

"Gwendolyn, this night was terrible. Make our time spent with you worth full next time".

And with that they left.

Taking a deep breathe and straightening his tie, David looked over at Gwen. She was silent and kept her head down.

"Gwen?"

Gwen snickered a bit and turned it into a full laugh. David and Max stared in confusion.

Lifting her head her laughs seemed sad yet somewhat happy.

"Knew it" she mumbled.

"Knew what?" David asked hesitantly.

"They're shit" Gwen said giving David a half glare half smirk.

"Pizza?" Max cut in.

The night ended with the three of them eating pizza on the couch and walking shitty action movies with far too much blood for David for to handle.

Gwen may have a shitty set of parents but when it came to them, all the family she needed were the two boys next to her and she was proud to call them her overly joyful boyfriend and asshole son.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've done both their parents but eh
> 
> Didn't have the time or patience for it
> 
> I also only focused on Gwen's parents because in this universe David only has a mother. She wouldn't be very interesting for this so I'll just use her later


End file.
